Kal-El (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths)
Kal-El is the last son of Krypton, when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent he was given the name Clark Kent. Using his powers, he defends the good citizens of Metropolis from threats like criminals, particularly, Lex Luthor; Kal would then become the superhero known as Superman. Biography ''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Superman and the Justice League were finishing the construction of their new Watchtower, a space fortress that would serve as the Justice League's headquarters. Batman told Superman that the Metropolis Police Department had just captured Lex Luthor. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash went to the police station to interrogate Luthor. Using his X-ray vision, Superman discovered that Luthor was in fact from a parallel Earth, as his internal organs were reversed. Also, the Luthor the Justice League knew was still imprisoned at Stryker's Island. The Justice League took Luthor to their Watchtower, where he explained that the Earth he came from had been conquered by the Crime Syndicate, a villainous analogue of the Justice League. Luthor was the leader of his world's Justice League, but the Syndicate systematically destroyed its members, until only Luthor remained. The only thing keeping the Syndicate in check was the threat of a nuclear response. He had come to the Justice League's Earth to ask them for help in saving his world. At first, Superman had trouble trusting Luthor, but he nevertheless agreed that the League should help him. The other members agree, except for Batman who argued that the League was spread too thin for the problems of their own world, let alone Luthor's. Luthor took the League to his world, arriving at the Justice League's headquarters, which were being ransacked by the Crime Syndicate. After a short brawl, the League stole one of the Syndicate's invisible jets and retreated to the lair of the Jester, the Joker's heroic counterpart. Luthor explained that the Syndicate's leaders had superpowered lieutenants called Made Men that oversaw their most important operations. In order to defeat the Syndicate, the League agreed to attack multiple Syndicate operations in teams of two. Superman and Luthor flew to Metropolis, where they challenged Ultraman (Superman's villanous counterpart) to a fight. Superman and Lex subdued Ultraman and his lieutenant, Mr. Action, an evil analogue of Jimmy Olsen, placing them under arrest. However, Secret Service agents told them that the President would like to speak with them. At the White House, President Slade Wilson berated the Justice League for upsetting the Syndicate, but Superman and Lex countered that the Syndicate must be stopped. Even Rose, the President's daughter, agreed with the Justice League. However, Slade believed an all-out war with the Syndicate would cost thousands of lives. He also said that he ordered the release of Ultraman in order to appease the Syndicate. Although they were shocked, the League still refused to give up. Later, the League rendezvoused with Batman, who had traveled to the Crime Syndicate Earth and captured Superwoman, Wonder Woman's evil analogue. As the League converged at Superwoman's mansion, Batman asked Luthor why the Crime Syndicate would go to the Justice League's dimension, and Luthor replied that while he was on the Justice League's Watchtower, he hid a device; a Quantum Trigger, that was essential to a bomb the Syndicate was building. The bomb was powerful enough to destroy Earth, and the Syndicate intended to use it as an equalizer to the nuclear threat. When Superman asked why Luthor did not just destroy the device, Luthor replied that the device was pure energy, therefore, it could not be destroyed. The League resolved to stop the Syndicate once and for all. The League infiltrated the Syndicate's headquarters in the moonbase, with a captured Superwoman in tow. Although the League reached the bomb, the Syndicate discovered them and a fight broke out, with Superman attacking Ultraman. Although Superman and Ultraman shared the same powers, Superman proved to be the superior fighter. However, the fight was interrupted when Owlman (Batman's evil analogue) seized the completed bomb and fled to another dimension. Owlman's plan was to travel to Earth-Prime, the source of all Earths across the multiverse. If Owlman activated the bomb at Earth-Prime, all Earths that had ever existed would be destroyed, resulting in the end of all life. Batman followed Owlman and managed to stop him. The remaining Crime Syndicate members were arrested by the U.S. Marines, personally led by Slade. After the Syndicate's defeat, the Justice League returned to their dimension, but not before President Wilson thanked them for saving their world. At the Watchtower, Superman and Batman considered expanding the League with the heroes Batman summoned earlier to defend the Watchtower from Superwoman and her Made Men. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight Relationships *Wally West/The Flash - Teammate. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Teammate. *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - Teammate. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Diana/Wonder Woman - Friend and teammate. *Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Teammate. *Dinah Lance/Black Canary - Teammate. *Lex Luthor - Ally. *Ultraman - Evil counterpart. *Jimmy Olsen - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' - Mark Harmon Trivia To be added Gallery Superman JLCoTE.jpg See Also *Superman Category:Superman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Farmers Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans Category:House of El Category:Kent Family Category:Justice League members